codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Me
Somewhere in London, UK January 23, 2017 Edgar Penn The first thing I did was make a mistake, one that maybe changed my entire viewpoint of life itself, and it all started with an organization named Corvus. Most people want to live their lives for something. Most people would rather live longer, live more fulfilled lives, dedicated to something or someone they hold dear. Most people are geared to live life to the fullest, to live their lives for the glory of some divine being, whether it be Yahweh, or Allah, or Buddha, or Vishnu or whatever god you happen to believe it. These deities all promote freedom-freedom from the world that humans have so happened to find themselves trapped in, a world of decadence, a world of evil, a world of death and misery. Their respective religions promise a life free of trouble, a life beyond the next free of pain and suffering, if only the people of the world give their lives to and actively worship these deities as their savior. Whether you believe in salvation by works, or salvation by grace through faith, however, that depends on the religion you speak of. Not Corvus. Corvus seeks to take direct action. Corvus promotes one thing: solving your own problems. Originally starting as an offshoot of Christianity, Corvus got its start in the Apostolic Age, back in the days of the Early Church. Corvus was considered one of the first movements to embrace “free-thought.” Well, not anti-God so to speak. They actually promote free thought, and true freedom-the right for the people to decide what they want to do and what they do not want to do, which to them does not belong to the society. They see society as a tyrannical machine designed to control people, to turn them into nothing more than robots deprived of basic human rights. Corvus isn’t your ordinary organization-it’s a religion in and of itself. Like Christianity, it recognizes that the world has a problem-the world is full of evil and suffering as a result of humans making rash decisions, human rebellion. However, Corvus and Christianity conflict on one thing: the solution. Christianity promotes a kind of spiritual “laziness”-a kind of life where the people do nothing to solve the problems of evil and suffering, instead preaching a “Good News”-kind of message, the message that their own Maker has made a way by sacrificing His Son on a cross so that all those who have chosen to rebel against Him may one day be reconciled with Him. They teach that our role in the “solution” to the so-called “problem of evil” is to repent, believe this Gospel message, and combat evil with good, that being, preach the Good News to other people so that they can be saved from themselves. Not so with Corvus. Corvus opposes Christianity in terms of this spiritual laziness, instead promoting direct action, which they called “The Gospel of Liberation”, or simply the “Gospel of Corvus”, which is in and of itself, a sort of euphemism for “rebellion”. Corvus’ solution to the problem of evil lies in the source: society itself. The evil and suffering in the world occurs as a result of the tyrannical society that God, supposedly, allowed to exist. Corvus rejects the Gospel of Jesus, claiming that it promotes “human laziness”. In a sharp contrast, Corvus promotes rebelling against the tyrannical governments promoting sin and suffering, instead establishing a state of “true freedom”-the right to choose what you want to do. In other words, Corvus’ “Gospel” is really a euphemism for “anarchy.” To the follower of Corvus, the Gospel of Jesus Christ is really a “Gospel of Laziness” and the Gospel of Corvus is the “Gospel of Action.” Corvus is actively recruiting people to betray their own governments, all in the name of the “Gospel of Liberation.” They have preyed on the ignorant victims of the tyrannical society for years, turning them into weapons of mass destruction against their own government, against themselves. Not me. I am determined to avoid this poisonous spell of “anarchy” against my own government. I will stand; I will prevail against Corvus. To the leaders of Corvus and its underlying leaders, I say this: If you really want to recruit me, to draw me into your ideology of spiritual anarchy and a false sense of liberation, you’re not going to have me that easily. If you want me to join you, you’re going to have to make me! THE END